revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Super-Strength
The power in which one can exert great strength from their muscles. It is often a 'natch 'Awesome skill to have in addition to the dominant or centrally themed power set one might have. Most Awesomes are simply born with this skill, either as a mutant or due to the weilder's naturally super-strengthened race (vampires, Orcs, Trolls, Ogres, Russians) of Awesome beings. Some are imbued this power by supernatural (Hercules, Julius Caesar) or extraterrestrial (Gilgamesh, the Mayans, the Greatest American Hero) or extradimensional beings (Thor, Mike Tyson). This (along with any other powers granted) may in fact be an activation by these beings of some innate power (Teddy Roosevelt). Space gauntlets, mystic energies, animal curses, disastrous nuclear experiments, and amulets channeling dimensions of raw power also have super-strengthening effects. Many old men are known to magically acquire this skill. This is also a skill that one can discover was "inside you all along." Also Called ▪ Hyper Strength ▪ Super Strength ▪ Superhuman Strength Capability Users have incredible ability to defy weight limitations. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Users can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of any weight. Some users could lift whole buildings or perhaps even a planet. Limitations ▪ Users are still limited by leverage and mass. An immensely long item may still be impossible to move. ▪ Many users attempting to stop or maneuver an object often break it before halting it. ▪ Balance, gravity, and mass still effect the user. ▪ Users are still susceptible to Newton's Three Laws of Motion. ▪ Those who do not have the ability of Super Muscle Control can't completely control their strength. For instance, after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku knocked Chi-Chi through a wall when he went to touch her shoulder. Associations ▪ Usually accompanied with Enhanced Durability. ▪ If enhanced, some may possess Muscle Manipulation. ▪ May stem from Enhanced Senses. ▪ Other abilities like Density Manipulation could also in enhanced strengh. ▪ Mimic powers, like Metal Mimicry, could also give someone enhanced strengh. Applications ▪ User can lift objects that are heavy for normal human to lift. ▪ If a user transfers all strength to their legs, he/she can perform Enhanced Jump. ▪ Enhanced Combat since attacks are more effective. ▪ Constriction due to the extreme strength of the user. Known Users Comics ▪ Obelix (Asterix) ▪ Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim Series) ▪ Todd Ingram (Scott Pilgrim) ▪ Lucas Lee (Scott Pilgrim) ▪ Gideon Graves (Scott Pilgrim) ▪ Magic Potion Users (Asterix) ▪ Hellboy (Hellboy Darkhorse Comics) ▪ Superman (DC Comics) ▪ Black Adam (DC Comics) ▪ Hal Jordan (DC Comics, via Green Lantern Ring) ▪ Doomsday (DC Comics) ▪ Bane (DC Comics) ▪ Cyborg (Teen Titans) ▪ Star Fire (Teen Titans) ▪ Wonder Woman (DC Comics) ▪ Wonder Girl (DC Comics) ▪ Supergirl (DC Comics) ▪ Superboy (DC Comics) ▪ Martian Manhunter (DC Comics) ▪ Captain Atom (DC Comics) ▪ Etrigan (DC Comics) ▪ Captain Marvel (DC Comics) ▪ Hulk (Marvel) ▪ The Thing (Marvel) ▪ Anthony Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel, via armor) ▪ Spider-Man (Mavel) ▪ Venom (Marvel) ▪ Juggernaut (Marvel) ▪ Hyperion (Marvel) ▪ Rhino (Marvel) ▪ Ms. Marvel (Marvel) ▪ Abomination (Marvel) ▪ Colossus (Marvel) ▪ Tombstone (Marvel) ▪ Namor (Marvel) ▪ Molly Hayes (Marvel) ▪ Thor (Marvel) ▪ Hercules (Marvel) ▪ Gladiator (Marvel) ▪ Sentry (Marvel) ▪ Kayley Stephens (Dream Team) ▪ Luke Cage (Marvel) ▪ Ravage (Marvel) ▪ Madman (Marvel) ▪ Flux (Marvel) ▪ War Machine, Crimson Dynamo, Titanium Man, Box, & Guardsman (Marvel) via their armor. ▪ Spawn (Image Comics) ▪ Mark Grayson/Invincible (Image Comics) ▪ Nolan/Omni-man (Image Comics) ▪ Oliver Grayson/Omni-boy (Image Comics) ▪ Harlem Hammer (Wild Cards series) ▪ Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants series) Television ▪ Seth's bodyguard (MisFits) ▪ Niki/Jessica Sanders (Heroes) ▪ Ray Snider (Tower Prep) Niki Sanders (Heroes) uses her power on her father as she has a double personality. Added by D.Collins  ▪ Mohinder Suresh (Heroes, via synthetic ability) ▪ Knox (Heroes, enchanced by nearby fear) ▪ Jim Powell (No Ordinary Family) ▪ Buffy Summers (Buffy The Vampire Slayer) ▪ Mackenzie MackHartford (Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive) ▪ Katie Walker (Power Rangers: Time Force) ▪ Mesogog (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) ▪ Michael Fitzgerald (Heroes) ▪ Dillan (Power Rangers RPM) ▪ Bill Harken (Alphas) ▪ Castiel(Supernatural) ▪ Ed (Ed, Edd and Eddy) ▪ Rolf (Ed, Edd and Eddy) ▪ Goku (Dragon Ball) ▪ Vegeta (Dragon Ball) ▪ Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) ▪ Tesla (Bleach, via Verruga form) ▪ Grimmjow Jaggarjack (Bleach) ▪ Alex Louis Armstrong (Fullmetal Alchemist) ▪ Sig Curtis (Fullmetal Alchemist) ▪ Fourarms (Ben 10) ▪ Swampfire (Ben 10) ▪ Humongosaur (Ben10) ▪ Rath (Ben 10) ▪ Ultimate Humongosaur (Ben 10) ▪ Waybig (Ben 10) ▪ Alucard (Hellsing) ▪ Hellboy (Hellboy animated movies) ▪ Seras Victoria (Hellsing) ▪ Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) ▪ Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) ▪ Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) ▪ Brick (Powerpuff Girls) ▪ Boomer (Powerpuff Girls) ▪ Butch (Powerpuff Girls) ▪ Eduardo (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends) ▪ Pucca (Pucca) ▪ WordGirl (WordGirl) ▪ He-Man (He-man series) ▪ She-Ra (He-Man series) ▪ Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) ▪ Monkey D. Garp (One Piece) ▪ Roranoa Zoro (One Piece) ▪ Rob Lucci (One Piece) ▪ Jozu (One Piece) ▪ Edward Newgate (One Piece) ▪ Sanji (One Piece) ▪ Jesus Burgress (One Piece) ▪ Marshel D. Teach (One Piece) ▪ Tilestone (One Piece) ▪ Mr. 4 (One Piece) ▪ Blueno (One Piece) ▪ Kaku (One Piece) ▪ Jyabura (One Piece) ▪ Franky (One Piece) ▪ Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) ▪ Silvers Rayleigh (One Piece) ▪ Tsunade (Naruto & Naruto Shippuden) ▪ Sakura Haruno (Naruto Shippuden) ▪ Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuden, via Sage Mode) ▪ Nuriko (Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play) ▪ Ashitare (Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play) ▪ The Power (Card Captor Sakura) ▪ Lord Death/Shinigammi-sama (Soul Eater) ▪ Free (Soul Eater) ▪ Asura (Soul Eater) ▪ The Black Mass (Soul Eater) ▪ Mosquito (Soul Eater) ▪ Shizuo Heiwajima (durarara) ▪ Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) ▪ Brother Herman (Yin Yang Yo!) ▪ Instructo-Bob (Yin Yang Yo!) ▪ Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) ▪ Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) ▪ Takatsu Aoba (Code: Breaker) ▪ Bill Harkin (Alphas) ▪ James “Jim” Powell, Sr (No Ordinary Family) ▪ Grandma (The Twilight Zone: I Sing the Body Electric) ▪ Wildmutt (Ben 10) ▪ Diamondhead (Ben 10) Movies ▪ Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) ▪ Steve Stronghold/The Commander (Sky High) ▪ Will Stronghold (Sky High) ▪ Sully (Monsters Inc.) ▪ Stitch; Experiment 626 (Lilo and Stitch) ▪ Onua (Bionicle, via Kanohi Masks) ▪ Michael Myers (Halloween) ▪ Jason (Friday the 13th) ▪ Spawn (Spawn series) ▪ Metroman (Megamind) ▪ Tighten (Megamind) ▪ Dragonfly (Superhero Movie) ▪ Ashitaka (Princess Mononoke) ▪ Scooby Doo (Cyber Chase) (one off) ▪ Captain Hammer (Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog) ▪ Princess (Zoom) ▪ Quasimodo (Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame) Video Games ▪ Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) ▪ Jack Carver (Far Cry Instincts) ▪ Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) ▪ Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) ▪ Mighty the Armadillo (Sonic the Hedgehog) ▪ Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog) ▪ Bark the Polar Bear (Sonic the Hedgehog) ▪ E-123 Omega (Sonic the Hedgehog) ▪ Storm the Albatross (Sonic the Hedgehog) ▪ Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Riders) ▪ Metal Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) ▪ Goro (Mortal Kombat) ▪ Kintaro (Mortal Kombat) ▪ Muggshot (Sly Cooper) ▪ Murray (Sly Cooper) ▪ Alex Mercer (Prototype) ▪ Kratos (God of War) ▪ Agents (Crackdown) ▪ Certain types of Freaks (Crackdown 2) ▪ All Monsters (Godzilla) ▪ Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) ▪ Big Daddy (Bioshock series) ▪ Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons Game whenever she obtains her power-up, in form of a comic book, only the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 version. This first appears in the Treehouse of Horror X.) ▪ Mario(Super Mario Series) ▪ Jax(Mortal Kombat) ▪ Doomguy (Doom) ▪ Asura (Asura's Wrath) ▪ Donkey Kong(Donkey Kong series) ▪ Bowser (Super Mario Series) ▪ Suika Ibuki (Touhou) ▪ Yuugi Hoshiguma (Touhou) ▪ Cole MacGrath (InFamous series) ▪ Wario(Super Mario Series) Literature ▪ Brick Baxter/Cyber Shadow via cybernetic anatomy (The Young Guardians book series) ▪ Patrick Donovan via heat absorption (The Young Guardians book series) ▪ Lionblaze (Warriors) ▪ Gon Freecss (Hunter x Hunter) ▪ Sun Wukong (Journey to the West) ▪ Alek Filipov (Ripley's Bureau of Investigation) Category:Powers